


Green's Mischievous Lab Partner

by ParadoxNoah



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Lab Partner, M/M, Mild Language, Mischief, Secrets, Tagging this is such a pain I have no idea if i got the right characters or ship, Why is the pokemon shipping community like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxNoah/pseuds/ParadoxNoah
Summary: Red and Green have a lab project due, but Red decides he wants to cause all sorts of trouble. One thing leads to the next, and Red finds out Green has a secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I tagged the ship/names correctly. Other than that, enjoy. :)

“RED, NO PUT THAT DOWN!”

* _ shatter*  _

_ “ _ Oh  _ God.”  _ A panicked brunette, clad in green, a lab coat, and goggles, scurried to the alarming noise. “What did you do?!” He whined.

A raven haired boy and his crimson eyes chuckled at the mess he had made, and at the boy as he scrambled to clean it up.

Green uttered words of distress. “You know you’re supposed to be wearing a lab coat. What happens if the district staff comes in? You could get in trouble and a I know you don't want that. I don't want that for you either yet you…. Blah… Blah blah...”

Unfortunately, Red was too occupied being mesmerized. A hole puncher lay before him seductively. He just had to hole punch something...

_ *Squeak*  _ Half the class cringed at the noise. It seemed that someone removed the rubber underside of the metal tool, making it let out a screech when grinded against the stone counter. Red was sensitive to noises, but something about it just… * _ Squeak!*  _ He paused a second. *Squeak!* Green swiped it from his hands.

“Red, No!” 

The delicate-skinned boy glanced at the, now spotless, floor where he had made a mess, then looked back, straight foward, at the brunette's chin, then up at his emerald eyes. “Red… Red?... Red!!!” He snapped out of his daze and glanced around, then back at the formally dressed boy. He made a stare that, to Green, spoke the single word “what.” The taller boy replied with the voice of a stern mother.

“We need to finish the experiment; this is the last day to do it! We're the only group not done!”

He was concerned.  _ Why is he always concerned? _ Red thought. Green reached over the smaller boy’s body, with disregard to his personal space, and grabbed a syringe. “Okay, all we have to do is put the hole-punched leaves into this. I already got more of the solution you dropped. Take the syringe.”

Green carefully held the hole puncher. With a strong, swift-yet-precise movement, he hole punched leaves, forming 20 small discs of leaf. He sweeped those leaves off the counter and into his hand with his compliment hand. One fell onto the ground, which Red proceeded to pick up.  _ He really is sweeter than he seems _ , Green thought. The black-haired boy put the disc into the other boy’s hand, light grazing the tips of his finger.

“Okay, now pull the pump out of the syringe,” the boy commanded. Red obliged, but pulled the base from the pump instead.

“I suppose that works…” Green pinched his fingers to pile up the leaf discs and put them in the syringe. He then made a hand motion for Red to give him it. Green placed the plunger back in and proceeded to dip the tip in fresh beaker full of a solution comprised of dihydrogen monoxide, detergent, and sodium bicarbonate. The viscous liquid was monotonously sucked into the syringe, at the same rate the plunger was pulled back. “Okay, now, Red, put you finger on the tip and hold it tightly.”

Red, again, listened obediently. Green slowly started to apply pressure to the syringe. The hope was that the solution would break into the cell walls of the leaves. However, Red’s shaky finger slipped and solution ended up shooting into the air, getting everywhere, notably in Green’s hair. The troublemaker laughed at his mischief, though unintentional.

“This is going to be a long day…” Green muttered.

* * *

 

Green was laying in his bed. At 1 a.m. in the morning, it was hard for him to sleep. He could either sleep now, pull an all-nighter, or finish his homework. Maybe he could draw… or write… or stay in his bed and ponder.

* _ knock, knock, knock* _

_ What the f- _

His window slid open with a sudden whirr. The boy jumped in panic and quickly covered the parts of himself he previously left uncovered. This was the  _ second _ floor.

“Red?” The black-haired boy’s black, fingerless gloves could be seen hanging out the window, then followed his hair, his jacket, and his pants, same as always, as he lunged himself over the edge and into the room with a stumble. As the boy stood up and adjusted his clothes, he spoke as if what he just did was the norm. “I didn’t get the lab data.”

“What the holy fuck, Red.  _ You just climbed into my room _ .”  _ Not to mention the fact that he just spoke _ , he thought. The raven boy ignored that the other boy was half naked and his hair was down… and still wet… “Smells like shampoo.” Red spotted Green’s backpack from across the room and paced to it, as if fixated. He started digging through the sack like one would through trash for their engagement ring.

Green stood up with just as much disregard, as if panicked about something. “Red, don’t-” He trailed off. All he could do is stare.  _ Holy mother of fuck. Please don’t- _

“Green is this a diary?” Red was holding up composition notebook, covered with lots of doodles on the front.

A bolt of lightning shot the poor, stricken boy. “I-er… don’t-” To his relief, he had already put it back and found another notebook, with a slip of paper tucked in. Red identified it as the lab packet and ripped it from the grasps of the book. He took the paper, grabbed a pen he was apparently keeping in his pants, and wrote 013455, below it 000111, directly on his arm, drifting onto his palm. “Thanks, Green.”

Green was simply dazzled, standing motionless in his boxers. Red saw this as an opportunity and snickered. He dropped the lab packet and swiped a notebook from Green’s backpack. The paralyzing disorientation, though transient, lasted long enough for him to slip away. Red sat on the window from and fell off like a diver into the ocean. After doing a backwards somersault, he, at the last second, grabbed onto a thin, flexible branch of the tree that decorated Green’s window view, allowing him to hit the ground swiftly and safely.

As soon as he snapped out of his daze, the brunette ran to his window. “RED!!! YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE!”

* * *

 

Red was complacently giggling on his lax walk home. Not only could he embarrass Green, but the thought of knowing more about him was eccentrically alluring. He eagerly opened the book, though before he arrived home, like a child eagerly opening a present before Christmas, then dropped it, like a person would an overturned rock crawling with insects.

  
_ What. The frick. Green. What. The holy hell? _

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think Green's secret is?
> 
> I might add another chapter/part, so tell me if you want more! :D


End file.
